A Heart Somewhere Else
by doggydemongirl
Summary: Kagome has just experienced another Inu and Kikyou moment, but this one is the last. She goes home trains, completes the Shikon Jewel and defeats Naraku. Now she owns a company, but what she does't know is her past is catching up to her. InuKag,MirSan.
1. Default Chapter

A Heart Somewhere else

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character.

This is my first fic, I told this to my two best friends and this is dedicated to them.

Chapter 1: The Sealed well

Kagome was coming out of the well as usual, because she had major final's coming up and needed to study for them. It was the only way she could pass the ninth grade. And know that it was over she could spend all her extra time in the feudal era. She got out of the well and started walking to the village. When she got there she was greeted by Sango, Miroku and Shippo, but not Inuyasha who was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Kagome" said Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

"Hey, have you seen Inuyasha" said Kagome.

There faces faulted.

"He went into the forest, and we haven't seen him since," replied Miroku.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. "Then I'll go look for him, to see if he's okay, see you all later".

Some part of her heart told her that she should not have gone because she would end up hurt. But some part of wanted to find out. Before anyone could stop her she dashed into the forest. She walked in there for twenty minutes and came across a disheartening scene. Inuyasha had his arms draped around Kikyou and telling her how much she loved her. And Kikyou was smiling. Telling Inuyasha to come to hell with her, and how much she missed him.

But what Made Kagome really sad was the fact that Inuyasha was talking about her.

"Kikyou, I always have loved you and only you." Said Inuyasha.

"But what about my reincarnation. Do you love her more than me?"

"Of course not, I could never love that wench, she's useless and nothing but a copy. She's weak and pathetic and nothing like you. I only use her to locate the jewel shards anyways."

Then without warning Kikyou kissed him. Inuyasha didn't even smell Kagome.

Kagome felt heartbroken and sad. But at the same time angry. She quietly left the couple in the forest, as her tears flowed silently in little streams, and exited the forest. 'He thinks I' am weak and pathetic am I and not like Kikyou." She did not want to come back to the Feudal Era any more and face Inuyasha. He had promised that he would not do this to her and apologized so many times and for it, but it was a lie.

'Why does he always do this to me, all the time. I promise my self, I will train, come back and show that I am not what he thinks of me, as some defenseless human. And I stay by his side all the time. It all changes today. I will come back and collect all the jewel shards myself. Then I'll leave, for good knowing my task will be done so he won't have to come for me. And he can have his precious Kikyou. Like the hell I care.' And then she leapt into the well.

When she came back on the other side she did what she thought was best. She sealed the well, temporally so she would collect the shards when she was ready. She used her magic, since Kaede had taught her. When that was done she covered the well in sutras Just to make sure it was sealed she jumped in and did not transport to the Feudal Era. The well was sealed. And a part of her relived.

Back to Kikyou and Inuyasha

Kikyou was know happy, because she sensed Kagome and Inuyasha had said all these things to her, right infront of her. When they finished kissing, Inuyasha came back into reality. Since Kikyou had put a spell on Inuyasha, to but him in a daze.

"Kikyou, what are you doing here."

"To complete a task, goodbye Inuyasha, we will meet again". And with that her soul stealers carried her away.

Inuyasha felt woozy and returned to camp. But as he walked, he caught the faint sent of salt and immediately felt guilty knowing Kagome had seen him and Kikyou. He hoped Kagome would forgive him. When he walked into the village he could see the Shippo chasing Kilala. And Sango had slapped the monk for groping her. When they saw Inuyasha they immediately asked were Kagome was.

"Where is Lady Kagome, Inuyasha" Miroku asked looking around.

"I...I don't know" replied Inuyasha.

"She went looking for you in the forest" said Sango.

When Inuyasha looked at the ground they all knew what he had done and sighed.

"Inuyasha, when will you finally realize that Kagome is much better than Kikyou and that Kikyou is a thing of the past? Jeezes, even I'am not that dense." Said Shippo.

Inuyasha than threw Shippo in a tree and left in search of the well. Sango and Miroku followed.

When they reached the well Inuyasha jumped in, but no familiar blue light surrounded him, it instead threw him back. He tried again, but was found at the bottom of the well.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong," said Miroku.

"She.... s-she s-sealed the ...w-w-ell. I can't go through it anymore."Stuttered Inuyasha.

Both of them stared wide-eyed into the well. They could not believe she sealed the well.

Inuyasha could not take this, he took of in the forest faster than lightning and when he was far away from the others, he could not take it anymore and just broke down in to sobs. He could not believe that Kagome had left him and would not return. He had loved Kagome with all his heart and knew it was his fault since she saw with Kikyou. The only reason he went to see Kikyou was to tell her it was over and that he had loved Kagome. But Kikyou had put a spell over him and made him say those things. He never meant it, but he said it and know Kagome was gone. But part of him believed that she would come back to him. And he would be there waiting. As long as it took and he would then confess his true feelings to her.

That is the end of this chapter so if you want to read more R&R. I know the first part is boring but it gets better though. So read and review, please.


	2. The Change and the Return

Sorry, I have not updated in forever, still was not going to, but my friend made me. --.

A Heart Somewhere else

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character.

It now had been three years since Kagome had been three years since Kagome had left the Feudal Era. She was finally getting her life back on track. She had kept her promise to her self that she would train and show Inuyasha that she was not weak.

Kagome had passed high school and was know in her first year of University. You see when she was in high school she went back and caught up in all the work she had missed. The teachers were amazed at her sudden boast and offered to change her marks. Know when you looked at her permanent record, you would see she had a perfect score. She graduated high school with full honors and Universities all over the world had given her scholarships for her to attend Universities. And she shared all this successes with her best friend Ryo.

Ryo was indeed a boy. In fact he was Inuyasha's reincarnation. But Kagome held no grudge or hatred against him, even thou he looked identical to Inuyasha. He was her long childhood friend that she knew all her life. He knew everything about her and her personality. He was also the one who knew about the well and even about Inuyasha and the rest of her friends. He was what Inuyasha was not. He was caring, sweet trusting, gentle and was one who would always be there for you. How did she know? Every time she came out of the well crying, miserable or depressed. He would always be there with a smile on his face and a open hand. They had a connection, ever since they were babies. For instance, whenever Kagome got sick Ryo would get sick. And the other way around. They always knew what they were thinking and how they felt.

Know when her mother had heard about this ordeal, she completely understood. And told Kagome to go to this man that trained others. She complied and went to the man. She had heard that he was picky about his students. She was feeling nervous, so Ryo decides to go with her, and told her he needed to learn how to use a sword as well. They both went and saw the man. He had agreed to train them and they shook on it. Through out the first weeks of training they learned blocking attacks and such other things. They had learned the same things, but only Kagome wanted a much more intense training. Their master was very curious as to know why a girl would want so much training. He had asked, and she explained the whole story of her falling down the well and her freeing the hanyou Inuyasha from the tree and how she broke the Shikon Jewel. Instead of her thinking she was crazy, he believed her saying he indeed that he read history and she looked a lot like the description of the girl from the future. And that was why he had agreed to train her. They learned martial arts (just like the matrix), sword fighting, hand-to-hand combat and much more. Kagome also learned to control her miko powers. She could now use them in energy balls and heal incredibly fast. In reality she was so powerful she was more powerful than any demon. She had attacks similar to demons, but her were more powerful and I she wanted to kill one she could do it in a second. And if want to know how powerful she was, lets just say Naraku, Sesshoumaru and the Inu Gang combined were not even half of her power. On the last day of training, their master gave them each a sword and wished them the best of luck.

After their three years of training they had gone to University and were getting the top marks. It was now summer and they had vacation. They decide to go back home to Tokyo. Since they were in America and were skilled in English. Kagome then thought it was time. Time to go and unseal the well. To go back. She decided that she would not confront the group. But go on the Shikon Jewel hunt herself, after all she was the only one who could locate the shards. So on the second day they were in Tokyo, Kagome told Ryo she was going back. And she would collect the rest of the Shikon shards.

"Ryo, I am going back to collect the rest of the shards." Said Kagome.

"Kagome, I know you have to do this but I don't want you to get hurt". Replied Ryo

"Don't worry. I'll come back." Said Kagome, trying to asure Ryo.

"Alright go, but come back you just have two months."

"More than enough time"

The Next Day

Both Ryo and Kagome were standing in front of well. Kagome was concentrating on re-opening it. When she did she said goodbye to Ryo and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She than jumped in and the familiar blue lights engulfed her and transported her to the Feudal Era.

When she had arrived, she smelt the fresh air she knew she was in the Feudal Era. She quickly covered her scent, and sealed the well temporally, so no one could go through it. With that she set out to collect the Shikon Shards.

Done. That was a long chapter. I just want to say sorry for not updating. Homework, lots of it, and that the fact that I'm lazy and just read a lot of fanfiction. So please read and review and I will post the third chapter quicker.

R&R.


	3. The Fight and Reunion

A/N-Hey, doggydemongirl here. Know, don't get mad, but I had not updated because of homework.. Lots of tests and math homework. Anyway, here I am on Saturday writing this chapter. Because I feel like it and also my friend made me.

Know to make things clear, I was looking over my fanfic and found a little error, Kagome is know 19, she left when she was 16.

A Heart Somewhere Else

Kagome missed the Feudal Era, even though Inuyasha betrayed her. She wanted so badly to go to her old friends, but she would not allow it. So she set out to find the Shikon shards. Since she was the one who located it, it would be easier for her. And lets not forget about her training and her tamed miko powers, which were much powerful than Kikyou's. You see, with all her rage and anger she grew stronger and well... let's say, she's more powerful than Sesshomoru, Naraku, the inu gang and more. (Would not want to make her angry.) Her first stop came upon a quiet village. It was a nice site, seeing children playing and giggling. But she remembered her duty and went to find the person that possessed the jewel shard. She found the demon and killed it in a matter of seconds with her miko powers. The demon lay in front of her; it was twice her size and had a gash at its side. She picked up the shard and went on her way. She continued this for about a month, when it finally came to that moment. The moment that she would face Naraku, head on.

Kagome know had half the Shikon Jewel. Naraku had the other half. She did not know what would happen, what the outcome would be. But she knew that she had to do it. They both approached a clearing. Kagome by her self, and Naraku with Kagura and Kanna by his side and a demon army behind him.

'Should have known he would not fight' thought Kagome.

Naraku laughed coldly. "You expect to beat me, miko. Well, lets get this over with, then I can have the rest of the Shickon Jewel." With that he sent his hoard of demons at her. When he had said that, she did not know what had happened. Something snapped and she felt immense power surge through her body. Know she knew that she had this power she was ready. With a flick of her hand, she destroyed Naraku's entire demon army. She smirked.

Naraku was amazed that his entire defense was completely destroyed and, not even any damage was conflicted on her. And when she smirked, he knew he was in trouble. But he still had one line of defense. He spent out ...

'Kohaku' thought Kagome.

There he was, with his eyes blank and staring at her. Kagome knew she could not just kill him. Kohaku was Sango's sister and Sango was an important person in Kagome's life. But then something struck her mind. She walked over to Kohaku. Kohaku showed no emotion, but only started his swinging his weapon back and forth. At this, Kagome caught his weapon and flung it beyond his reach. Then when she was in front of him, a small white orb appeared from them. It went into his body and fainted. It was not to kill him, but to free him form his evil curse and rid the jewel shard in his back. After she laid him on the ground, she advanced towards Naraku. Who currently was sweating. This battle did not last very long. Naraku tried to hit Kagome with his evil roots, but it was know use and Kagome easily used her miko powers to destroy him. What was left was a large crater and the Shikon shards that Naraku held. Kanna and Kagura had know long gone, but not before saying thank you to Kagome for freeing them. They were now known as allies. After this she took the shards and Kohaku and went to the next village. It took about a week for Kohaku to get better. But he still felt guilty for what he done to his family and village. He seemed to be distant and quiet. Than one day Kagome decided to talk to him.

"What's wrong?" Said Kagome, sitting down.

"I killed my father, my villagers and hurt my sister multiple times. How can I live knowing that I did those things."

"Your sister, Kohaku has fought so hard to bring you back. And she knows that what you have done is not you, but Naraku. You should not beat your self up, for things you did not do, or could not control. It is not your fault. But, what makes your sister sad is that you are not happy and if your not happy, she's not happy."

"But what I did ..."

"But what you did does not matter. Don't you want to be forgiven? Put this behind you Kohaku. This will destroy your life. But instead, but it behind you and life a better life and make up for it. And I am sure, your father would have forgiven you. I know for a fact, that you mean everything to your sister. And she has forgiven you."

With that said, Kohaku had tears running down his cheeks and started crying. He ran to Kagome and hugged her. "Thank you" he whispered. She kept the crying boy there until evening. Then they went back and would set out to Keade's village tomorrow.

Keade's hut (After the fight)

Everyone was sitting in usual corners with a sorrow look on his face. It know had been three years since Kagome had left and no one had gone shard hunting. Besides Kagome was the one who located the shards. Sango missed her "sister", and Shippo missed his "mother". Inuyasha was the most glum. He tried to jump in to the well over and over, but to no anvil. Everyone missed her, but in the way he did. He loved her with all his heart. And know, she was gone. Sometimes he would go outside and cry, at the thought of losing her. Why had he gone to her and why did Kagome hear those things that were untrue. Know he was sitting here with nothing to do. Then all of a sudden a shriek was heard. Everyone was know alert. It was coming from Miroku who was on his knee's and holding his cursed hand.

"Miroku, what's wrong?!" asked a concerned Sango.

"I don't know. It's my hand. It hurts so much." Replied Miroku.

Then all of a sudden, the prayer beads around his hand dropped and revealed his wind tunnel. But instead of sucking everything in, it was growing smaller. Miroku could not believe it, so could anyone else. Then it was completely gone. Miroku was amazed and happy. He was rid of this curse. Everyone else was amazed, then it hit them. In order for someone to lift the curse, they had to defeat Naraku. And that meant, someone had the Shikon Shards. But a good number of them where with Kagome. Kagome. The name brought so much memories. But they all turned to sadness when she left.

"My wind tunnel is gone!!!, I won't die!!" said Miroku.

"Yes, but who did defeat Naraku. Someone with power".

Yeah, and what about the Jewel Shards"

They all wondered. Scared at the thought that someone held a fair amount of Shikon Shards and could kill them easily. But they would not worry about it till the time came. But if they only knew.

Kohaku and Kagome had know arrived at the village. Along the way, Kagome got Kohaku to talk and found out he was a boy of high spirits and very energetic. Know that they were at the village, and Kagome was talking to Kohaku.

"Kohaku, I have to leave. But can you do a favor for me."

"Yes, anything" replied Kohaku.

"When they ask you, who defeated Naraku, and brought you hear and has the Jewel. Please don't tell them it was me."

"So in other words, you don't want them to find out. Why?"

"It's just something I have to do. Please"

"Sure,"

"Thank you". With that she gave him a hug and sent him on his way. But not covering up her sent on him.

When Kohaku reached the hut, he knocked on the wood to alert that someone was there. He gulped and hoped Kagome was right. Sango was so happy, Miroku's curse was lifted, and that meant Naraku was dead. This day could not get any happier. As she answered the door, it just did. Standing before her eyes was Kohaku. And he was not controlled by Naraku. That meant he was dead.

"Sango?'

"Kohaku, Oh my God". She then started cying.

"Sango please don't cry".

With all the commotion going on, everyone came out and found a surprise. Kohaku was there. Alive? Naraku was dead. And everyone was happy, especially Sango. Thst night they celebrated but wished that Kagome was there with them.

And after Kagome saw Sango and Kohaku reunited. She left, and let them to continue on with their lives.

Longest chapter I have ever written. Anyway REVIEW!!!!!!!!! The more review I get, the more faster I most up a chapter. Just telling you. So R&R!!!!

Bye-doggydemongirl


	4. The Engagment

Doggydemongirl here, now I know I have not updated in like forever. But homework and assignments piled up. I am going to try and write the fifth and sixth chapter as well. So sorry for the delay. And I got a few questions to, so I am going to answer them.

1. Why didn't Inuyasha smell Kagome on Kohaku.

Because she covered her scent so no one could detect her. That's how she's been able to go around the Feudal Era unnoticed.

2. How did the demon get a gash at his side.

Kagome used her miko powers to slice through his. She is more trained with her powers.

Yes this is a inu/kag fic and the inu gang will meet Kagome, hopefully. And about Kikyou. It's a secret.

A Heart Somewhere else

It had know been a week since Kohaku had returned and Naraku was supposedly killed. Sango was the happiest person in the world. Her brother was back and Miroku's wind tunnel had been sealed. Life could not have been happier. Actually, it could have been. Kagome. It had know been three years and she missed her "sister" so much. It was because of Kagome that they had all met. And without her, all of them felt like they were half empty. Even Miroku missed her, and especially Shippo. He thought of her as a mother. But none of their pain could compare to the pain Inuyasha felt. It was HIS fault she left. But when he had explained the situation and how he had planned to tell Kagome how he truly felt, but Kikyou had put him under a spell all their mouths had fallen. But everyone had moved on, but not completely. They all waited and hoped that on day Kagome would come back to them.

Meanwhile Sango was taking a walk outside. She was thinking about Miroku and how he had been suspicious all morning. First of he was grinning a lot and very quiet. Then he left in the afternoon, telling no one where he was going and came back looking as if he had done something. When confronted about it, he simply shrugged and told them they would find out eventually. Sango was worried. In her mind Miroku was seeing another woman and it broke her heart. Yes, se indeed loved the perverted monk and was heartbroken that he was with someone else. She wished Kagome were here. She would know what to do and be there to comfort her. She remembered that she and Kagome had always talked about this situation in their spare time. And every time Sango would deny she had feeling for the monk. It was a lie Kagome saw through, and it made her blush.

Flashback

Kagome and Sango were in the hot springs relaxing. It had been a tiring day and they needed to relax.

"So Sango, what do you think about Miroku?" said Kagome.

"I think he is a peverted monk that has no modesty" said Sango.

"Right, but you love him." Said Kagome.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!. No I don't Kagome." Said Sango blushing.

"Right then why are you blushing, you have a crush on him and do not deny it. Tell him how you feel. You will never know he feels about you if you do not tell him." Said Kagome.

"I guess you're right Kagome, but how did you know?" asked Sango.

"Sango, you always look at him with a daze".

At that Sango blushed so much, you would think she was a tomato.

End Flashback

Sango laughed at the memory. Kagome always knew how she was feeling and was like a sister to her. Even though she knew it was not Inuyasha's fault, she still could no feel resentment towards him.

With Miroku

Miroku was feeling very nervous. He had gotten something for Sango and wondered if she would accept. Miroku loved Sango with all his heart and he hoped that she would not disappoint him. He had been planning this all day and wanted it to be just perfect.

When nightfall came he asked Sango to join him on a walk. She accepted and they headed of to the woods. When they came to a location where you could see the perfect moon and a beautiful river. It was surrounded by tree's. Miroku started to get nervous and sweat. He decided it was time.

With Kagome

Kagome had helped out some villagers and then decided it was time for her to go home. She was resting near a tree when she heard familiar voices. It sounded like Sango and Miroku. She hid herself in the bushes and hid her aura. She did not want them finding out. It was then that Miroku started to speak. She listed intently.

Miroku and Sango

"Sango, I know I may not seem like a perfect man all the time with the way I act, but I just wanted to tell you that I…I… love you." He stuttured.

Sango was shocked. But Miroku continued.

"I always have, and I have one question to ask you. If you say no I will understand. Sango, will you marry me?" and took out a gorgeous diamond ring.

Sango was shocked, no beyond shock. The man she loved, loved her back. She stood frozen with tears coming out of her eyes. Miroku took this as a no, and started to walk away. That was when he was tackled from behind. HE looked and found Sango with her arms around him. "Yes Miroku, I will marry you. I love you".

He was so happy, he put the ring on her finger and brought her into his embrace. He then kissed her. She melted into his arms. When they broke apart they hugged. Sango was so happy. She wished that Kagome were here. Kagome.

"Miroku, I want to marry you but I need time. Without Kagome I am just not ready. Please understand." Said Sango looking down.

Miroku brought her head up. "Of course, I need her to. How about two years from know, on this day we get married. We also will get to know each other more." He offered.

"That would be wonderful" said Sango and they both went back to the village.

Kagome was so happy and surprised for her friends. She made a silent promise to come back on this day and see her friends wedding. "I just love happy endings".

She then found the well, unsealed it and jumped in. She felt the blue lights swirl around her, and bring her back home. She sealed the well and climbed up the ladder. Standing there was Ryo, smiling. "It's done" she told him.

"Glad that over, how about we go get some coffee".

"Sure".

And that was the end of that.

Done. Please read and Review. If any of you also have questions email me as well. R&R. Thank you bye.


End file.
